Benched
by yeaka
Summary: James finished Quidditch practice, and Remus appreciates him. (Ficlet. JPRL, slash.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Slash, drabble, MWPP/Marauder Era.

A/N: Part of a Remus collection on my Ao3 and LJ.

* * *

Sirius can't come to James' practice – he's in detention. It's one of those very rare times he messed up alone and one of the not-so-rare times Peter was dumb enough to get mixed up in it. Remus is the only one left in the stands, watching James do midair cartwheels around the goalposts.

He practices alone sometimes when the others retire, because he's the best Chaser Hogwarts has seen in a very long time, and he intends to keep it that way. His friends follow him often, because they're the best friends anyone could ask for. Sometimes James throws the Quaffle too close to the stands on purpose, just so he can see Remus up close.

Remus reads for a bit of it and watches James with rapt attention for the rest. A few times James offers that he join in, but Remus says he isn't very good on a broom. James would love to see him on a broom. Remus says he's happy watching, and he looks so perfectly content while the words leave his lips that James can't really argue. James speeds off across the pitch, tossing and catching his enchanted Quaffle.

When it's too dark to practice he joins Remus on the grass, landing spectacularly with an unnecessary flip. Remus laughs and says, "Show off," but James just smiles winningly. He tosses Remus the Quaffle; Remus catches it and holds it atop his book.

James throws his broom over his shoulder and loops his free arm around Remus' back, ushering him across the field. James is in his Quidditch gear – all revved up to get in the mood. Remus is in his oversized robe and a large scarf, which cutely wraps around his neck and the bottom of his mouth. When he laughs he disappears in it. James makes him laugh by repeating the story of how he tripped Filch into the lake yesterday. Remus has the best laugh James has ever heard: pure and exciting. When they disappear inside the changing rooms Remus has to peel off his robes and scarf; it's too hot for all that. He waits on the bench in his pants and shirt, red-and-yellow tie dipping down his chest.

James stands in front of him, tugging off his Quidditch cloak and stepping out of his boots. He always needs to shower after practice – can't go back this sweaty. When he tugs the red jumper over his head, he notices Remus' eyes still on him and asks, "You alright?" Because he's used to getting attention, just not this much. "I know the full moon's coming up, but there's no need to look at me like you're going to eat me..."

Remus chuckles and smiles dreamily. Then he sighs, "James, I really love you."

James grins and automatically returns, "I love you too, Moony." And he reaches out to ruffle Remus' honey hair; Remus scrunches up his nose and takes it.

Now down to just his white riding pants, James tugs down the zipper. Remus continues, "No, I'm serious." James looks back over, and he's taken suddenly aback at just how very _serious_ Remus looks. His eyebrows are knit together and his eyes are slightly watery, and he insists, "You have no idea how much I appreciate you. When you guys found out my secret I thought I'd... I thought you'd... but... you're still here for me. And you've done _so_ much for me. I never thought I'd be able to have real friends, but you... you're just so perfect, James. I don't know what I can ever do to repay you, and I love you _so much._" He leans forward as he says it, slightly trembling under the weight of a confession James has already heard.

Remus gets like this sometimes. He gushes to Sirius too, but more so to James, and the closer it is to the full moon the more likely James will get a sudden hug or a wayward handhold. James doesn't know how many times he has to say, "I love you too, Remy," before Remus actually gets it. James lets go of his now-loose pants to lean forward and hug his friend, even though he's half-naked. He wraps his arms warmly around Remus' small shoulders and mutters reassuringly, "It's okay. Seriously – you know we don't mind. It's just another excuse for an adventure, and you know how much I love those." Before he pulls back James presses a hard kiss into Remus' cheek, earning him a giggle. James doesn't really let go – he just slips his hands to Remus' shoulders.

He looks into Remus' chocolate eyes and tries to make sure his friend really, really gets it. Remus is mostly strong. He's mostly fun and bright, cheerful and resilient. ...But every once in awhile he's prone to the inevitable bouts of insecurity that such a problem brings, and it absolutely kills James to see him suffer.

After a few seconds James still hasn't pulled back. Remus bites his lip and looks down after a few minutes, cheeks flushing lightly. James still stays, and he isn't entirely sure why. He's just looking at Remus now, so close that the room seems warmer than it did a few minutes ago, even though he's wearing less clothes. Remus must notice; his cheeks turn steadily redder. He chews his bottom lip nervously, in that adorable way of his. James isn't sure what exactly has come over him.

But the next minute he's leaning in, tilting his head slightly, and pressing his lips against Remus'.

Remus squeaks faintly. He goes completely still. James pulls back, looking apologetic and now blushing himself. "I... sorry, I don't know... why I did that..." he mumbles. Remus' pretty eyes are wide. They flicker quickly over James' body – over his tanned muscles and all of his exposed skin. As soon as he looks back up James does it again – he's always been one to act before he thinks. This time he's harder – he smashes his lips into Remus' hard enough that Remus' part in surprise, and James dives his tongue in.

Remus' tongue quickly meets his, and James opens his mouth wider so they can battle, even though he quickly wins. Remus' tongue goes flat in surrender and James' darts around Remus' mouth, touching and tasting everything. He maps every little part, and before he can stop himself he's pressing forward, shifting around the bench. He turns them and climbs onto it, straddling the wood without looking, and he leans down over Remus' lithe body. Remus is smaller than James, and he's forced to bend backwards as James presses him further and further down. Remus' back hits the wood through his shirt, and James predatorily unfolds over him. Remus' legs are to either side of James' body, and the more James flattens their chests together the more Remus' legs have to bend back, now in the air. He can feel everything, every curve of Remus' smaller body, and he can hear Remus' heartbeat through his shirt. Their crotches are pressed together. James' isn't as flat as it should be.

He doesn't let go right away, even though he probably should. He keeps kisses and kissing, as much as possible, and even though he knows he's grinding the back of Remus' skull into the bench he doesn't stop. He only parts them when Remus' delicate hands slip between them, shoving against James' chest. James catches Remus' bottom lip in his teeth before he leaves, and then he hovers a few centimeters above it.

Remus is completely breathless, just as much as James is. He takes a few seconds to regain some air, and then he mumbles pleadingly, "J-James...?"

James hovers over him, one hand next to Remus' head, against the bench, to steady himself, the other lightly resting on Remus' side. Remus' thin fingers tremble against his chest before curling in. James barely manages to mutter, "Sorry..."

Remus lunges up so suddenly that James loses balance, falling heavily atop Remus again. Remus crushes their lips back together, eyes falling shut, and James follows suit. His other hand darts to Remus' other side, holding on. Remus tastes delicious. His legs wrap around James' back, holding James in. His arms slip around James' shoulders, blunt nails raking across the bare skin. James shudders at the touch, and he just can't stop himself. Remus is so cute, so pretty, so handsome and so, so hot, and such a good kisser. He has such a good body, and James is a teenage boy with rushing hormones, and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this more than once. He starts to rut his crotch into Remus', delighting when he finds a growing bulge to match his own. He knows he's attractive, and he knew Remus liked him at least on some level. He just didn't know it could be like _this,_ and now that it is he couldn't imagine having it any other way.

On more than one occasion, a drunk James and Sirius have daydreamed aloud about a particular friend of theirs. James wonders if Remus will let him brag about this – Sirius will die of jealousy. James is proud to say Remus is everything James hoped for – everything and more. His lips are soft, his body's so warm, he's thin and light, and he makes the most erotic, wanton whining sound when James parts them again. Just their lips, though. He keeps rubbing their crotches together. James dares to run his hands down Remus' body, resting on his hips, looking at Remus carefully in the eyes.

Remus looks up at him with such utter trust and adoration that it almost makes James' heart stop. He could do anything to his friend right now, he knows. He doesn't want to take advantage, but... he's come so far already and certainly can't stop now. He breathes quietly, "Do you want to have a shower?"

Remus' eyes absolutely glow with his smile, and he mumbles, "You have no idea how much I want that."


End file.
